Manual Para Enamorarse
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: ¿Te quieres enamorar y no sabes cómo? ¿No sabes qué hacer? Sakura Kinomoto tampoco lo sabía, sin embargo siguiendo cada uno de los pasos que el destino le puso, logró enamorarse de quien menos esperaba.
1. Paso 1

**Manual Para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo** **Clamp**

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 _ **Paso 1**_

≈ _Conseguir a un chico nuevo≈_

Aún ahora, no es capaz de comprender lo que ocurrió para que ese segundo día de clases de la preparatoria, llegará más tarde que de costumbre.

Piensa que tal vez se debió a un karma que debía pagar o posiblemente, todos los astros habían confabulado en su contra para que esa mañana se retrasará.

La verdad para Sakura, lo ocurrido esa terrible mañana es un misterio sin respuesta.

Pero gracias ello, ese día llegó con diez minutos de retrasó a la primera clase que para desgracia suya era de matemáticas, por tal motivo, abrió la puerta del salón de golpe.

—Buenos días. —saludó agitada por la carrera que había dado.

Y sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el salón de clases, entró a la carrera. Para momentos después arrepentirse, porque en medio de su loquera atropello a un chico que al parecer, estaba realizando un problema en la pizarra.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, Sakura cayó sobre él.

Por su parte, lo único consiente que logró hacer fue dirigirle una mirada de disculpa al afectado. Para posteriormente levatarse y ayudarlo a él.

Sin embargo ese chico, la dejó con la mano extendida y él solo se levantó.

¿Quién se creía?

—Señorita, Kinomoto. Creo que el joven Li, merece una disculpa o ¿cree qué sea justo ser tratado así en su primer día de clases? —habló el maestro. Provocando que a Sakura Kinomoto, casi le diera un infarto por la recibida que le dio al nuevo.

—L-lo siento. —Se disculpó con la mirada gacha, ya que de lo contrario por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía, estaba segura que no sería capaz de disculparse.

—Chiquilla torpe. —murmuró el nuevo, logrando que su vergüenza se esfumará y lo encarará con la mirada.

No obstante lo único que conseguió, fue ver como unos ojos ámbar la veían con odio. ¡Y Sakura lo entendía!, porque por culpa suya, el nuevo había sido humillado en su primer día de clases.

Lo que ella no sabía es que desde ese día, su destino se selló.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Hola, chicas y...¿chicos? que se pasean por este fandom. En esta ocasión me surgió la idea de escribir una secuencia de drabbles de como Sakura y Shaoran se enamoraron._

 _Admitó que la idea es simple, pero espero que con este cliché se me quite el afán de publicar por aquí._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Paso 2: Hacerte su rival

**Manual para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo** **Clamp**

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 _ **Paso 2**_

≈ _Hacerte su rival≈_

El caluroso recibimiento que Sakura le dio en el primer día de clases a Shaoran Li, fue el detonante principal de que ambos se escogieran para ser rivales.

Ella competía con él para ver quien ganaba en deportes, quien hacía mejor su tarea, quien salía más rápido del salón de clases y demás cosas. En otras palabras, competían por todo.

No obstante, pese a que Sakura daba buena pelea, casi en la mayoría de las veces él resultaba vencedor y a ella le afectaba, pero nunca se lo dejaba saber para que el orgullo de Li aumentará y el de ella, no disminuyerá.

Claro, eso fue hasta les tocó pelear por Yukito Tsukishiro, porque para mala suerte de ambos, los dos lo terminaron escogiendo para que fuera su tutor personal.

—Escoge a otro tutor, Kinomoto. —pidió Li observandola con su intensa mirada de color ámbar.

Ella se molesto. Porque desde su punto de vista, la petición de Li le sonó a orden.

—No, quiero —aseguró, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que él—. Además, tú no necesitas tutor —acusó, señalandolo con el dedo—. Y por si fuera poco, a Yukito lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, por ende, tengo más derecho que tú.

—Para lo que me importan tus justificaciones de niña tonta. —contraatacó Shaoran.

Y Sakura está segura que de no haber sido por la interrupción de Yukito, le habría ganado esa batalla a Li.

Porque por primera vez, estaba dispuesta a ir con todo con tal de tener la atención de Yukito. Porque él era su amor secreto y una mujer por amor, hace lo que sea ¿cierto?

—Supe que ambos quieren que sea su tutor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yukito, sin saber que con su presencia en el campo de batalla, interrumpió su pelea.

Por cortesía o mejor dicho, porque se trataba de Yukito, ambos asintierón en respuesta.

—Entonces, nos pondremos de acuerdo lo antes posible para ver en que horarios nos veremos. —declaró Yukito con una sonrisa amable adornando en su rostro.

Y a Sakura y Shaoran lo único que les quedó por hacer fue aceptar la ordén con su mejor sonrisa fingida, mientras que con la mirada se seguían retando con la mirada... En un duelo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _A los que siguen esta historia, aquí les traigo el Drabble o paso dos del Manual para Enamorarse. Por cierto, gracias a todos los que le dierón una oportunidad a esta mini-historia._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Paso 3: Hacerte su Alumna

**Manual Para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** pertenecen al grupo **Clamp**

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 _ **Paso 3**_

≈ _Ser su alumna≈_

Para los compañeros de Sakura, no era ningún secreto que ella era mala en cualquier materia que se relacionará con números.

Por suerte, o mejor dicho, para desgracia de Kinomoto, Shaoran Li, su eterno rival, era el mejor de la clase en cualquier materia y eso, incluía las matemáticas y cualquier otra materia que involucrará números de por medio.

Por tal motivo, a la señorita Suzuki, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de poner a Li para trabajar en equipo con Sakura.

Pero, al ser ella pésima en esa materia. Él primero se vio en la necesidad de enseñarle lo básico, ya que de lo contrario, sería él el que terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo y eso, sencillamente no se lo iba a permitir.

¿Resultado? Más de una vez, a él se le cruzó por la cabeza ahorcar a su «alumna» temporal, por la sencilla razón de que enseñarle a ella, venía siendo una tarea más complicada que encontrar una aguja en un pajar... Como ahora...

—Las «X» se pasan para la izquierda y los números a la derecha. Haces la cuenta y obtienes el resultado —explicó Shaoran, lo más tranquilo posible—. ¿Entendiste?

Sakura por su parte, seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que Li realizaba mientras explicaba la ecuación con la que estaban practicando.

Ella permanecía en silencio. Analizando el ejercicio de prueba.

—La verdad... —habló Sakura, pasados unos minutos— No —aceptó, colocando el lápiz que sostenía entre sus manos en el improvisado escritorio—. ¡Es imposible resolver problemas con números y letras! —chillo.

Li la miró incrédulo. Para él, lo que resultaba imposible era que alguien no pudieran resolver una ecuación tan sencilla como la que le había puesto.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó Shaoran, esperanzado de que le dijera que únicamente se trataba de una broma.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

Y él, suspiro frustrado; mientras maldecía internamente que la profesora de matemáticas lo pusiera de compañero con una tonta.

—Sino me quieres enseñar no lo hagas, nadie te obliga. —reclamó Sakura, al ver la cara de molestia de su rival.

—¿Y qué esperas?, ¿qué yo sólo haga el trabajo?

—No, pero esto de que me enseñes no es necesario. —Según Sakura, las asesorías eran en vano, así lo pensó desde el inició, por eso, cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad se la expuso a él.

—Claro, como la señorita es un as en matemáticas quiere pasar directo a la práctica. —respondió Shaoran con sarcasmo.

Ella bufo.

Y él se soltó a reír por su expresión.

—¿Por qué crees que te enseño como hacer el trabajo? —cuestionó él cuando se calmó. Ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía la respuesta—. Por ton-ta. —deletreó, enseguida se soltó a reír, otra vez.

Si la meta de Shaoran Li era querer hacerla enojar, lo consiguió, porque ella indignada se levantó de su puesto y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Sakura se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, debido a que por primera vez había ganado una batalla contra su rival; sin embargo, lo que ella no se le cruzó por la cabeza que del odio al amor solo ahí un paso.

Y tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos lo iba a dar.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Después de hacerle los ajustes necesarios para que el capítulo quedará un poco más largo que los anteriores, aquí está. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Paso 4: Dale La Contraria

**Manual Para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del Grupo **Clamp**

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 _ **Paso 4**_

≈ _Dale La Contraria≈_

Exactamente ha transcurrido una semana desde que Sakura y Shaoran se pelearon en la biblioteca. Siete días en los que únicamente se dirigían la palabra para tratar lo necesario.

En ese lapso de tiempo, no hubo riñas, comentarios mordaces, ni mucho menos enojos y eso a Sakura le agradaba; porque podía acudir a la escuela con total normalidad, al igual a como lo hacía antes de que Li llegará de China.

Sin embargo en ocasiones el destino interfiere para que el trato entre dos personas se dé de manera natural, al igual que ahora, que curiosamente, ambos rivales se encontraban en el receso acompañados de un grupo de chicos de su curso.

Entre ellos debatían un tema en especial o mejor dicho, se peleaban por ver quién tenía la razón.

—Las películas de terror son las mejores y punto. —debatía Shaoran, mirando intensamente a Sakura.

—¡Claro qué no! —musitó ella, tratando de reprimir el miedo que le daba de oponerse a un tema que desde que tiene memoria, le aterra.

—¿Y quién lo dice, tú? ¡por favor! —Se quejó el castaño, mientras que el retos de sus compañeros simplemente se limitaban a observar.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con ello? —emitió Sakura, levantándose de su sitio junto a Tomoyo—. ¿No? ¡Perfecto! Entonces yo ganó. —justificó cuando estuvo de pie.

—Esto no se trata de ganar —siguió Li, imitando la acción que Kinomoto había realizado con anterioridad—, se trata de ver que género de películas es mejor. —aclaró fastidiado, pues esa chiquilla parecía no captar los temas importantes y salirse por la tangente en menos de un segundo.

—¡Y a mí qué! ¡tú fuiste el que empezó. —chillo Kinomoto.

Li bufo.

Y sus compañeros seguían observando la pequeña riña.

—¿Qué me dicen de las películas animadas? —alguno de los presentes intentó cambiar de tema; sin embargo los castaños lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo.

—¡Torpe! —llamó Li.

—¡Tarado!

—Inmadura.

—Tú más. —atacó Sakura, señalándolo con uno de sus finos dedos.

—Soy más inteligente qué tú —mencionó Shaoran Li—. Y para no ser igual de tonto que otros, mejor me voy a clases. —terminó de decir y salió corriendo rumbo a clases.

—¡Yo también me voy! —avisó Sakura a sus compañeros y se fue en dirección contraria a la de Li, ya que ni loca se arriesgaría a tomar el mismo camino que Shaoran Li.

Entre Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki y Yue reinó el silencio en cuanto los castaños se fueron. En los rostros de los seis chicos se podía reflejar la confusión, pues a pesar de conocer lo temperamentales que ambos castaños eran ésta vez no sabían de dónde había salido la pelea anterior.

—¿Me gustaría saber, qué tiene que ver los géneros de películas con la tarea de la que estábamos hablando? —Se animó a preguntar Yue, intrigado por lo sucedido.

—Quien sabe —respondió Rika—, pero ya sabe como son ellos, buscan cualquier pretexto para pelear. —todos asintieron en respuesta.

—Para mí que se gustan —sentenció Yamazaki—. Y seguramente en el futuro terminaran saliendo juntos. —informó; no obstante, todos prefirieron ignorar ese comentario, porque a ningún otro de los presentes, les parecía que entre Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, llegaría a darse el amor.

Pero quien sabe, despúes de todo, el destino es muy caprichoso.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _Después de una cruel ausencia, regresé con el paso número 4 del manual para enamorarse. Si les soy sincera, aquí venía otro paso; sin embargo me dio por poner éste antes del "original". Aquí coloque a Yue de humano, y estoy feliz por eso, es decír, me gusto ese detalle._

 _Sin otra cosa que añadir..._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Paso 5: Enojarse con Él

**Manual Para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo Clamp**

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 **Paso 5**

≈ _Enojarse con él ≈_

El ansiado día en el que la profesora Suzuki entregaría lo resultados del trabajo llegó. Algunos esperaban ésta fecha con nervios, mientras que otros, como en el caso de Shaoran, esperaba éste momento para molestar a Sakura... Otra vez.

Por suerte, la clase en la que repartirían las calificaciones tocaba a última hora, lo que indicaba que Li tendría poco tiempo para cumplir su objetivo, ya que conforme tuvieran su calificación entre sus manos, los alumnos se podían ir a sus casas.

Así sin contratiempos de ningún tipo, la profesora Suzuki dio fin a la clase más temprano para poder hacer entrega de las calificaciones. Comenzó uno a uno con la lista, hasta que tocó el turno de los castaños.

—Li, Kinomoto. —nombró la profesora para que alguno de los dos se levantará a recoger el trabajo.

El seleccionado para ir fue Li, pues Sakura creía que al no hacer nada, ella no tenía derecho a reclamar una calificación que no se merecía.

Con todo el orgullo Li que corría en la sangre de Shaoran, él fue por el trabajo y regresó a su puesto.

—Mi calificación en el trabajo fue un diez —aprovechando que Shaoran quería molestar a Kinomoto, él atacó desde su puesto en un susurro apenas audible para ambos—. Y tú sacaste un cero, re-pro-bas-te. —musitó alejando el trabajo de ella.

Porque en efecto, tanto fue el enojo de Sakura ese día, que prefirió no ayudar a Li en el trabajo de equipo para evitarse otro de sus infantiles comentarios.

—¿Y? ¿te aplaudo? —cuestionó ella con la mirada fija en el frente. Tratando de no ver los ojos ámbar para que no descubriera que sí le importa.

Él bufo porque su plan fracasó.

—Ya quiero verte en fin de año, cuando hayas reprobado el curso. —volvió a atacar él, esperando que ésta vez sus comentarios si tuvieran resultado.

—Sabes qué, ahorita no me importa si repruebo o no, porque tengo otras cosas en que pensar. —Se defendió Sakura, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro, porque justamente ese día iba a cumplir uno de sus sueños realidad.

Tras eso, hubo un prolongado silencio por parte de Li, lo cual ella agradeció.

—Seguramente tiene que ver con algún tarado que te gusta, ¿eh? —emitió Li para él mismo; sin embargo su comentario fue escuchado por Sakura.

Ella frunció el ceño. Porque efectivamente pensaba en el chico que robaba sus suspiros, pero ¿Tarado?, Yukito no era ningún tarado, ella sentía que él era su persona especial. Además, era más hombre que el inmaduro de Shaoran Li.

Aún pese al coraje, Sakura prefirió no decir nada; ya que de ser así, sería como rebajarse al nivel del inmaduro ese.

—Seguro se va a declarar —volvió a murmurar él, mientras guardaba sus cosas para retirarse—. Y puedo apostar que la van a rechazar. —indicó enojado, pues sus burlas anteriores no surgían el resultado esperado. Además porque verla embobada por un tipo, por alguna razón a él no le agradaba.

Por otro lado Sakura, trataba inútilmente de ignorar todas la palabras que salían de la boca de Li, o al menos así lo hacía, hasta que llegó el último comentario por parte de Shaoran.

Él no era nadie para decir que Yukito la rechazaría. Pensó Sakura, dispuesta a enfrentar al inmaduro que desgraciadamente, se sentaba detrás de ella.

—¿Me van a rechazar? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿eh? —musitó enfadada de que él, se burlara de sus sentimientos—. Sabes qué... ¡No me importa! ¡Tus comentarios no me importan! ¡Por qué te... Odio! ¡Y no quiero volver a verte, nunca! —sentenció ella, levantándose de su asiento para irse lo más lejos de Shaoran.

Ante la declaración de Sakura, los compañeros de ella que aún permanecían en el salón, quedaron en absoluto silencio; tanto así que hasta la profesora dejó de repartir los trabajos.

Y Shaoran por su lado, quería desaparecer de ahí. Debido a que sus compañeros de clase lo veían como si fuera el ser más malo de la historia.

Fastidiado tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento; sin embargo antes de irse cometió el error de ver a la mejor amiga de su rival y descubrió que en los ojos azulados de ella, se podía apreciar pena. ¡Pena por él! ¡Por favor! Eso venía siendo el colmo.

Suspiró frustrado e igual que Sakura salió del salón. A decir verdad, no supo que lo orilló a ese punto, lo único que sabía era que las palabras de Sakura le habían dolido más de lo que alguna vez esperó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _El comentario de Sakura hasta a mí me dolió; sin embargo creó que es normal que una chica reaccione de esta forma, después de todo, Li se burlo de lo que siente por Yukito. Además una chica enamorada, es de temer._

 _Cambiando de tema, a partir de aquí la relación de ese par irá mejorando. Claro, siempre y cuando Sak quiera perdonar a Shaoran._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Paso 6: Sufrir un rechazo

**Manual Para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad de Grupo **Clamp**.

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 **Paso 6**

 _≈Sufrir un Rechazo≈_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la lejanía, adornado de suaves tonalidades el hermoso cielo azul que reinaba en el tranquilo pueblo de Tomoeda.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber un digno paisaje de fotografía, en ese momento, no todos la estaban pasado de maravilla.

A Sakura Kinomoto, por primera vez, no le agradaba ese ambiente. Y es qué, ese atardecer lo único que le causaba era dolor.

Le dolía el pecho, a tal punto que sentía que se desgarraba muy lentamente por dentro, lo peor es que conoce la razón de este sentir.

Él...

Él es el culpable de que éste así, pues aquél ser que suponía la debía de amar y proteger para toda su vida, la término hiriendo con dulces palabras.

—Me gustas mucho, Yukito. —a pesar de que se lastimaba así misma, repitió las palabras de amor que le dijo a su persona especial.

A juego con el conjunto de palabras, su mente la hace vivir una mala pasada, pues también recuerda el prolongado silencio que siguió tras su declaración de amor.

El silencio continúa y el nudo en su garganta se vuelve a hacer presente, hiriendola cada vez más y más.

—Yo... —anunció el Yukito de sus recuerdos, después de lo que parecieron ser años— No te quiero de la misma forma. —informó, desgarrandole el corazón una vez más.

Y ella sonrió.

Mostró una sonrisa quebrada, esa que se guardó para cuando él no la viera; ya que después de todo, no deseaba que la viera así de débil.

—¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? —Se preguntó, mientras salinas lágrimas caían de sus verdosos ojos.

¿Por qué? Es la duda sin respuesta que siempre aparece en la mente de todos los que sufren un rechazo. Causando estragos que se incrustan muy dentro de tu corazón.

Y en medio de tanto dolor, otro recuerdo hizo aparición.

—En verdad lo siento por no corresponderte, Sakura. Pero, estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás a esa persona que te hará feliz.

¿Otra persona? Ella no quería a alguien más, solo a él, a Yukito.

Se dijo así misma, mientras se aferraba aún más a las cadenas que sostenían el columpio en el que se halla sentada.

Esperando que de ésta forma el dolor que sentía desapareciera o que al menos, el recuerdo de su rechazó se borrará de su cabeza para que dejará de herirla.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Después de mucho tiempo regresé. Por ello, les traigo capítulo doble._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Paso 7: Recibir consuelo

**Manual Para Enamorarse**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del Grupo **Clamp**

* * *

 _Manual para enamorarse_

 **Paso 7**

 _≈Recibir Consuelo≈_

Entre dolor y lágrimas por haber sido rechazada, Sakura pasó parte de la tarde y la noche. Sin embargo, a pesar de ya ser de mañana, la herida en su corazón aún continúa fresca.

Sabe que los miembros de su familia notan su cambio de humor, pero ninguno de ellos se ha atrevido a decir a nada al respecto, tanto así que ni el molesto de su hermano se atrevió a atacarla con su típico _monstruo_.

Quiere llorar. Derramar más lágrimas, hasta que todo se olvide, por ello, en vez de dirigirse a su clase, se quedó en el parque pingüino.

Permanecería ahí. Sola y alejada de todos para que no sintieran lastima por ella.

No obstante, Sakura olvido que cuando queremos estar en completa soledad, siempre existe alguien que lo impide.

—Oye, Kinomoto —llamaron. Esa voz molesta que tanto la fastidiaba y que justo ahora, no quería escuchar—. Ten. —musitó, Shaoran extendiéndole el pañuelo que siempre cargaba con él.

—No lo necesito. —Se limitó a decir, limpiado el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos. Después se todo, lo que menos quería era que Li la viera débil.

Shaoran bufo. Para ese punto, se arrepentía de haber ido a ayudar a la chica Kinomoto. Si tan solo la hubiera ignorado al igual que la tarde de ayer, se habría ahorrado todo eso, pero no, y ahora ahí estaba él tratando de ayudar a una chiquilla.

—¡Por una vez deja de ser tan orgullosa y acepta mi ayuda! —Li alzó la voz.

—Gracias, pero no la necesito. —Sakura se levantó de su puesto dispuesta a irse a lejos de todos.

Estaba dolida, sí; por ello, no necesitaba de los comentarios sarcástico de Shaoran Li, sobretodo con la pequeña pelea que habían tenido por su declaración de amor.

—¿No la necesitas? ¡Por favor, si estás llorando! —Shaoran sabía que no tenía tacto para tratar con chicas, pero daba igual con Kinomoto—, sin temor a equivocarme diría que fue culpa de _él_. —emitió más tranquilo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sakura permaneció estática a unos centímetros de Shaoran. No entendía porque hacía eso, pero por alguna razón, la hacía sentir mejor.

—Él... —murmuró ella— me rechazó. —aceptó en un susurro y por primera vez, actuó por impulso.

Sakura acortó la distancia que los separaba y se dejó caer en sobre el pecho de Li, dispuesta a derramar más lágrimas. Solo que está vez, lo haría acompañada.

Por su parte, Shaoran quedó aturdido por la reacción de la castaña, sin embargo cuando logró reaccionar la rodeó con sus brazos para transmitirle el consuelo que necesitaba.

—No llores —musitó, no muy seguro—. Seguro ese chico es un tonto que no te supo valorar. Por eso..., no vale la pena que llores por él. —Y si Kinomoto hubiera visto en ese momento a Li, sabría que un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de él.

—Gracias. —declaró, ella. Ya que desde lo ocurrido, por primera vez, el dolor se estaba disipando.

—Mejor no digas nada. Que todo esto es par recuperar a mi rival. —confesó para eliminar la extraña atmósfera que los había rodeado.

Y por primera vez en varias horas, Sakura sonrió y agradeció que el molesto de Li, llegará desde China a Tomoeda, ya que gracias a él, se dio cuenta que no todo estaban perdido.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _Lo promedio es deuda. Aquí está más interacción entre ese par, o mejor dicho, interacción sin peleas absurdas e infantiles._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
